The present invention relates to data caching, and more specifically, this invention relates to cache list size prioritization.
A cache may include a high speed memory or storage device that is used to reduce the effective time taken to read data from or write data to a lower speed memory or device. A modern storage controller cache typically contains volatile memory used as a read cache and a non-volatile memory used as a write cache. The effectiveness of a read cache may correspond to the “hit” ratio, or the fraction of requests that are served from the cache without necessitating a disk trip (which represents a “miss” in finding data in the cache).